Were Keeping it!
by writingchikk14
Summary: I know this has been done many times before but I wanted to do my own take on it. In the episode Keg! Max!,Rory and Jess sleep together after Kyle's party while Luke is elsewhere. She ends up pregnant. please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclamor note:

I own nothing Gilmore Girls related except for all 7 seasons on DVD. Unfortunately, I don't own Milo. But what's a 14 year old girl to do? If I owned Gilmore Girls, the main plot line would be WAY different in season 7, and I wouldn't have quit after season 6. And plus there would be no Logan, he was just horrible. Her and Jess would've gotten back together in season 5. But, I don't own it. **sad face** All I own is the baby.

Chapter one: realization

Lane, I'm throwing up again! Whines Rory Gilmore through the phone Monday morning.

"why? I just don't see how. I mean, It's been a whole week, a virus should never last that long." Lane responded worried about her friend. "Wait... didn't you sleep with Jess after Kyle's party last month?" She asked.

"yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" Rory asked.

"Rory? I know this'll probably be disturbing, but you may be pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! I GOTTA GO!" Yelled Rory, hanging up the phone and running out the door. She drove to Hartford (A/N lets just say Emily and Richard bought her a car before graduation.) and bought a pregnancy test and went home.

After waiting for 10 minutes after the time was up, she finally mustered up the courage to look at the results. And her results were as expected. Rory Gilmore was indeed pregnant. She then decided to call Lane.

"Hello? Lane?"

"Rory? Whats wrong?" Lane asked worry detected in her voice.

"I took a test. And lets just say I'm gonna be VERY fat for the next 9 months."

Sorry it was short, this was just basically a prologue. But don't worry, the next chapter IS longer. Hope you liked it! R&R please. :)

Rory: Don't forget to review!


	2. Update

UPDATE

I'm sorry to inform all of you that I have lost all that I have written for this story. If I find the rest of the chapters, I will immediately type them and post them on here. Thanks for the comments and watches.

-Katie


	3. Jess

Were keeping it!

Chapter two

"Oh my god!" Yelled Lane. "What are you going to do? Are you going to keep it? How are you going to tell jess? Are you keeping it? Tell me everything!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Lane Kim! I don't know what I'm gonna do about it yet, of course I'm gonna tell jess, and of course I'm going to keep it! I'm not gonna kill a kid, let alone make it live without knowing it's biological parents. I got myself into this mess, and I have to face the consequences. And if Jess is in on it, and doesn't run away the kid will have both of its parents!"

"Wow. Even though you're so young, I really admire how responsible you're being." Lane complimented.

"Thanks!" Rory said, so happy to have the support of her best friend in the entire world.

"Listen, I have to go. Mama Kim's calling me for another excruciating afternoon tea." Lane said. "See you later. Good luck with Jess!"

"And good luck with the tea!" Rory yelled as she watched her best friend run towards her house.

"Jess? Jess!" Yelled Rory as she ran down the street after Jess.

"Yeah? Rory, what's wrong!" Jess asked, true concern etched into his face.

"Sit down on the nearest bench, okay?" Rory asked and commanded him at the same time as pushing him towards the nearest seat.

"Okay, but Rory, what's wrong? Does it have to do with dean? Because I'll beat the living shit out of him in a second for you." "I swear to go if he hurt you… where is he!"

"No, It doesn't have anything to do with him!"

"then whats wrong?"

"now remember, don't scream or yell, we live in a small town with people's ears pressed to a glass to hear everyone's secrets."

"alright; just tell me. Whats wrong?" He asked timidly.

"Well, you know how we had slept together after Kyle's party, well… the protection must not have worked, because…."

"oh dear god…"

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out scared to see his reaction.

"What? Are you sure, are you 100% positive you are?"

"well, I took 4 tests, and they all came out positive, so yea I really am."

"are you going to keep it?"

"Jess, it's your baby too!"

"Huh."

"Don't you dare go monosyllabic on me right now! Rory said hysterically.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Jess said; engulfing Rory in a bear hug. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to have it and raise it, with your help."

"Of course. I'll be here for anything you need."

"I love you"

"I love you too!" Jess responded gazing lovingly into Rory's eyes.


End file.
